Fairy Tail Shinobi
by The Earl of Pancakes
Summary: Naruto wasn't strong enough to stop Sasuke, and now he somehow ended up in a world where there are wizards and magical creatures. This is going to be fun. Rated M for language and possible situations in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The East Forest. Located just outside of the town of Magnolia it is home to many magnificent creatures, both big and small. Within this forest, an aged woman was out gathering herbs.

She was a pink haired old woman wearing a green blouse and tie, a purple long skirt, and a pair of rather simple shoes. Over the rest of her clothes she was wearing a crimson cloak with a high collar. The collar was strange because it had large horn-like decorations. Her hair was done up in a bun with two pins with crescent moons holding it in place.

A few weeks ago the woman had used up most of her supply of medicinal herbs creating an artificial eye for a young girl. Though a store in town would most likely have plenty of herbs and medicine for her to use, she detested being around most humans; preferring to live in the forest away from them all. Though there were some people she could tolerate, she still liked living away from other humans and living as a forest hermit. Animals caused much less problems than humans did anyway.

The girl would be just fine with time. She had Porlyusica worried when she began crying only out of her left eye. Although she just chalked it up to the girl's body not fusing with artificial right eye just yet. Still the girl was going to have special eye-drops, which was the reason why Porlyusica was out gathering all of these herbs.

"Why does Makarov always come to me when someone in the guild needs treatment? Doesn't he know I hate it when humans stink up my house. And having me waste all of my good herbs to create that eye." Porlyusica knew that she would have made the eye for the girl without him asking her to. It just made the loss of all of her good herbs easier by blaming it on someone and Makarov was the closest scapegoat. Honestly, whenever anyone was injured Makarov's first thought was to take them to her. What was she? Fairy Tail's personal medic? Well she kind of was seeing as she never officially left the guild, but that was not the point!

After picking all of the herbs she could find, Porlyusica stood up and picked up her basket to head back to her house. She had actually wandered deep into the forest to gather the herbs. But that wasn't too much of a problem for her; she had lived in this forest for years and the animals tended not to bother her that much. The only occasional problem were the Gorians, or Forest Vulcans. Those idiotic, girl crazy apes were always on the lookout for a pretty girl wandering around the forest or a male to use their Take-Over Magic on. They were less of a problem for her now as she was long past her time of beauty.

Other animals would mostly avoid her. That was due to them either being used to her presence or being afraid of her usual grouchy attitude. It was most likely a little bit of both.

As she was walking she noticed that the wind was beginning to pick up. Looking up, she noticed some storm clouds were beginning to gather. Squinting her reddish eyes she said, "Strange. It's not supposed to rain today." Out of nowhere she felt a large amount of magical power begin to gather in the sky. Porlyusica's eyes widened as she saw a large opening form in the sky, right where she felt the magical power gather "It can't be." She whispered under the rising wind. She immediately dropped her basket and began to run as fast as she could towards the source of magical energy, _'Please don't let this be what I think it is.'_

She has seen this kind of magic before. It was the same magic that originally brought her to this world years ago. Back then it was still only theoretical and didn't have near as much power as she could feel now. If they were activating it now, it could not be a good sign. This could spell the very end of Earthland. It was comforting to tell that instead of absorbing magic, it was giving off an odd energy.

The energy was similar to the magic of Earthland but there was something... more to it. It was more potent than the regular magic and there seemed to be more than one source of energy. One was more like the magic of wizards, the other was much stronger and seemed incredibly dark, like the energy of a demon. As if there was a large amount of hate mixed in with it. It didn't seem necessarily evil though. Just extremely hateful.

As she was nearing the center of the opening she saw something emitting a dark-orange light shoot out of it. She could feel it was the source of both of the strange energies and that it seemed to be getting weaker with each second. Whatever it was, it was going to crash not too far away from the center of the Anima.

As she arrived at the crash site, she began to wonder what in Edolas could have so much power. The crater the 'thing' had created was quite large, and she could feel some of that odd power seeping out of it. When she looked into the small crater the object had created, her eyes widened when she saw that 'it' was actually a person.

It was a young boy no older than the girl she had created the eye for. His blond hair was covered in dirt and blood, and the clothes he was wearing were in ruins. The only thing that seemed to be intact was a wrapping of cloth on the injured blond's forehead. On it there was a metal plate with a symbol that looked like a stylized leaf. On the boy's face there was what looked to be whisker-like scars, three on each cheek.

As she looked over him, she was amazed that he had survived the crash. The only thing she could reasonably account to his survival was that dark energy. Even some of the strongest wizards she had met in her time would not have lived through a fall like that. The boy had many cuts and bruises on his body but those would only take a few days to heal. Amazingly some of the smaller cuts looked like they were already beginning to heal. She did, however find one injury that needed immediate treatment; a large hole in his chest, almost as if he was stabbed.

Porlyusica could only assume that the boy was fighting some kind of battle and that

"Porlyusica! What happened?"

Porlyusica looked behind her and saw an incredibly short old man running towards her. The short man had white hair at the edges of his head, and he was covering his balding head with a blue and orange jester hat. He was wearing a white shirt with a symbol that looked like a sprite-like creature in mid-leap on his chest, an orange jacket, and a matching pair of shorts, "Makarov help! This boy is fatally injured. We need to get to my house now!"

Makarov, for his part, barely even hesitated. As soon as Porlyusica finished, his body began to grow to almost three times his normal size. With the help of his Titan Magic, Makarov picked up the boy and placed Porlyusica on his shoulder and began running towards her house.

* * *

(Two days later. Porlyusica's House)

* * *

It's been two days since Porlyusica found the young boy. She had a difficult time healing the wound in his chest. Luckily whatever had stabbed him had missed his heart. The strange thing was that most of the smaller wounds had healed within a day. She and Makarov expected that it was due to that dark presence inside of the boy. That was another thing; after the boy landed, that power seemed to have been weakened significantly. Other than healing the boy's wounds, the power had just about vanished.

This power worried Porlyusica greatly. No one in Edolas was supposed to have any power like the one the boy had. Everyone there, except the Exceeds, weren't meant to have magic of any kind. If the King of Edolas had somehow obtained this power, she was fearful of what that could bring to both Earthland and Edolas.

Whatever was inside of the boy didn't seem to be a natural part of him. But that begged the question of how it got there. With how naturally the power combined with the boy's own, she had to guess it has been a part of him for quite a long time. It didn't seem to be harming blond by itself, but it could have some harmful side effects. However it got there, it wouldn't be a good idea to try and remove it from the boy forcibly. Doing such could be catastrophic for all parties involved.

*Knock, knock*

Letting out a small growl at the thought of company being in inside of her house, Porlyusica went to the door. Opening it she saw Makarov and the girl she had been treating, Erza Scarlet. She was about twelve years old with short scarlet-red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple breastplate and metal pauldrons. Under her armor she was wearing a white long sleeved blouse and a matching long, white skirt with what appeared to be black leggings underneath. On her hip she had a small sword in its sheathe.

She had apparently bought it with the money she had earned from doing some small jobs. It made it easier that Makarov was letting the girl stay a Fairy Hills, the Fairy Tail female house, for free. From what Porlyusica could understand, Erza wanted to make an armory of various weapons and armors. To do such Makarov had been teaching her what he knew about Requip Magic, to allow her to magically summon all of her weapons and armors. Combined with her natural Telekinetic abilities, Erza could grow up to be a force to be reckoned with.

"I take it you are here for your eye-drops." It wasn't really a question. The red head had been coming by every few weeks, to get her drops so it wasn't that hard to guess why she was here. Makarov probably came with her as an excuse to check on the boy.

"Yes ma'am." She spoke in a very official way, but there was still a hint at sadness in there. Makarov had told her that ever since she became a member of Fairy Tail she has been acting in a very no-nonsense manner. Not much of a surprise from what the miniature guild master had told her of the girl's past. Porlyusica wasn't a psychologist, but she would say that the girl was trying to create some kind of control in her. It was very sad what this girl had gone through. It made it even sadder that Porlyusica lost one of the few people she actually liked.

"Erza why don't you wait inside and watch over her patient. Porlyusica and I have some things to discuss." Makarov said wanting to speak to Porlyusica in private.

Erza just nodded her head and walked inside of Porlyusica's house as said woman walked outside to speak to the old man.

"So." Makarov began as he found a spot to sit down on the roots of a tree, "How is the boy?"

Knowing how serious the situation might be Porlyusica didn't complain how he filled her house with the stench of a human. The boy was quiet at least, much quieter than the people Makarov usually had her treat, "He is just about all healed up. That thing inside of him seems to have healed the worst of his injuries. I expect him to wake within a few days."

Makarov hummed in response, "That power is troubling. I could feel it all the way in Magnolia. Now, however, I can't feel anything but the boy's natural power." That in and of itself was odd. The boy had seemingly large amount of a power that was similar to magic. Most of the more experienced wizards in the guild didn't have as much power this boy did, "Do you think he came from Edolas?"

The pink haired woman shook her head, "No, I don't think so. No one there is supposed to have any kind of natural magic in them; let alone the power the boy has in him." The people of Edolas weren't meant to have any forms of magic, other than the magical lacrimas and the lacrima powered tools, "If he was from Edolas, they would've had to have experimented on him greatly to even give him a tiny amount of magic. That doesn't even begin to account for that power. "

But that begs the question.

If he didn't come from Edolas, where did he come from?

* * *

(Inside with Erza)

* * *

Erza was just walking around inside, waiting patiently for the Master and Porlyusica to come back in. She had already been to Porlyusica's house a few times to pick up her drops, so she knew her way around pretty well. It wasn't that large of a house really. Just a carved out tree with enough space for a person to live in. Just about every shelf was filled with something to do with healing. Medicinal herbs, bandages, some magical potions; Porlyusica had just about anything involved with healing and medicine besides a hospital.

The Master had already told her that Porlyusica had found an injured boy and that he was unconscious before they had arrived. She would admit she was curious as to why the boy would be wandering around in the storm that happened the other day, and how he had gotten so injured.

As she walked over to where he was laying, she noticed that blond was about her age, maybe a little older. He was pretty heavily bandaged, especially around his chest. Erza wondered just how the boy got those injuries. Someone didn't get that injured just by being out in a storm.

The young red haired girl noticed that he had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. She couldn't tell whether or not they were birthmarks or scars. She idly noticed that they made him look almost like a cat.

"Millianna would have loved you." She said fondly as she remembered one of her friends from the Tower of Heaven. She placed her hand over her right eye as she remembered all of the pain she went through at that place as a slave. How she lost all of her friends. How Jellal had almost killed her and threatened to kill everyone unless she left and never came back.

Doing her best to dispel those memories, she looked back at the blond boy in front of her. She kinda wanted to touch his whisker marks. She was just so curious about whether they were real or not. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Erza gave into temptation.

Erza gently placed a finger on the boy's cheek and traced one of the marks. _'Wow. They're real.'_, As she continued to rub them, she didn't notice that the boy was beginning to stir. Without any kind of warning, the boy sat up very quickly. It was incredibly surprising for the girl as she screamed out. The boy must have irritated one of his wounds when he sat up because he was holding his chest in pain. Erza knelt down to his level and asked him, "Are you alright? You shouldn't have gotten up so fast."

The boy just slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed confused, but the tightening of his muscles told Erza that he was ready to fight her if necessary. When his eyes turned to her, she saw the color of the boy's eyes. They were a bright blue, the color of the ocean.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" The boy asked curiously. To Erza it seemed as if he was ready to fight his way out, despite his injuries. Made sense; if she woke up in an unfamiliar place she would try and be ready. Though that would have to do with her past more than anything.

"Porlyusica and Master Makarov found you in the forest. They brought you here so Porlyusica could treat your injuries."

The blond looked around a second time, like he was trying to find something.

"Did they find anyone else near me?"

"No. Master said they only found you." Was the blond traveling with anyone and gotten separated from them in the storm? She supposed it was possible. It was safer to travel with someone else or with a group.

The boy just looked down at his hands in his lap. "He got away. I wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

What was his friend kidnapped? If so why didn't he bring it to the Rune Knights or a Guild. She didn't want anything like what happened to her to happen to anyone ever again. Looking down at the blond she felt the need to try and cheer him up, for whatever reason.

Before she could try and question the blond boy, he turned towards her with the biggest goofiest smile she had ever seen. "Your name is Erza right? My names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

She could tell he was hiding his emotions from her. She had been doing much the same for a while now. Erza decided that it would be best if she didn't call him out on it and just play along for now, "What's a Hokage?"

Hearing the confusion in the redhead's voice, Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Uh? Have you never heard of a Kage? I thought the Kages were supposed to be the strongest people in the world." Seeing the girl shake her head confused the boy. He had figured that everybody knew of the Kages. They were supposed to be the five strongest shinobi in the world. Before Naruto could try to explain what the Kages were, they both heard the door to the house open and close.

"Ah, I see our guest has woken up." The diminutive old man had to say he was quite surprised. According to Porlyusica, the boy shouldn't even be awake yet, let alone be moving around. This boy's healing ability must have been stronger than either of them had thought to have healed him so quickly. "Tell me my boy, how are you feeling? You must be quite exhausted given the state we found you a few days ago."

Naruto just smiled brightly at the old man. He had to say seeing someone much older than him and shorter than himself was bit enjoyable. He was the shortest in his age group and it always pissed him off. He found it extremely weird how there was a woman that looked like an old version of Sakura. "Nah Gramps, I feel great. Thanks for fixing me up."

The Master of Fairy Tail just nodded his head, "That's good. The credit for treating your wounds goes to Porlyusica here." Makarov let out a humorless chuckle at seeing the pink haired woman glaring daggers at him. Probably due to, as she would say, 'stinking up her house with the smell of humans'. "Erza why don't you collect your drops and head back to the Guild. We need to speak to this young man in private." As Erza left to go back to Magnolia, Makarov kept his eyes trained on the young man in front of him, "Tell me young man, where are you from?"

Where was he from? Didn't he recognize the Konoha symbol that was engraved on his forehead protector. Now that he thought about it, where was all of his stuff? Maybe Sasuke decided to kick him while he was down and stole the headband. Seemed like something he would do, "I'm from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leave Village, the best ninja village in the world!" The blond boasted of his home proudly. "Speaking of which has anyone been by from there looking for me?" The two elder wizards just looked at each other worriedly before looking at Naruto strangely. "What? Is there something on my face?"

The pink haired Sakura look alike was the one to answer him. "Young man, have you ever heard of a place called Edolas or Earthland?"

"No. Are they somewhere in the Elemental Nations?" This was starting to worry him a little bit. There was a small pit in his stomach that kept getting larger with each passing second. Don't tell him he somehow ended up in a different country. That would be a bitch. Granny Tsunade would bitch at him for weeks "_I guess I will need to get her some foreign booze.' _Something like should deter some of Tsunade's rather... Or it could cause her to beat him in a drunken rage.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Makarov spoke. "My boy there is no easy way to tell you this so I will just get to the point." The way he was speaking didn't help that pit in Naruto's stomach. "This world we live in is not the only one out there. There are several worlds each with their own unique traits. I myself only know of two; for example the world I am from a world known as Earthland-"

"-And I am from the world known as Edolas." Porlyusica finished for Makarov.

"Huh? I don't get it." Naruto said rather dumbly.

The pink haired woman let out a small sigh. This boy was clearly not the smartest of people, "What we are trying to say is that you are not from this world. Two days ago you entered this world through what's called the Anima. How that occurred I do not know."

There was a still silence as Naruto just stared at the two as if they had gone senile. That was more or less what was going through is head at the moment. Though inside he could tell what they were sating was the truth. He had never seen plants like the kind he could see outside the window. And he may not be the smartest person but he knew that there shouldn't be fish of any kind flying through the sky.

Naruto did the most reasonable thing a sensible person could have done when they were told they were in a world that was not their own and knew it to be true.

He passed out. Luckily he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Dumb ass human."

Well this could have gone better. Now Makarov was going to have to wait till the blond woke back up to question him again. He was just glad that the Magic Council hadn't detected the spike of power from when the boy entered this world. If they had, they might try to turn him into a weapon or possibly kill him for that dark power inside of him. They would have to make a cover story for the boy until they could figure out a way for him to return to his own world.

Though Makarov doubted it would be that easy.

* * *

(A week later. With Naruto)

* * *

After he had woken back up and Makarov had proven to Naruto that it wasn't all just a dream, the old man thought it prudent for him to explain some things to the boy. After learning about magic and Earthland, Naruto really wanted to find someone to teach the most badass spells possible. Though Porlyusica put a stop to that by hitting him with a broom. Hard. Old ladies always seemed to be able to inflict the most pain to him. Or was it just girls in general that could injure him with ease?

Anyway, Naruto also explained all that he knew of his own world and how they had abilities similar to magic, chakra. Magic and chakra seemed quite similar actually. The only differences were that if you ran out of magic you just passed out, but if you ran out of chakra you would die; and that instead of requiring seals to be performed, jutsu required special hand signs. Makarov found that Naruto's jutsus had some magic spell counterparts in Earthland. The only jutsu that didn't seem to have a counterpart was Naruto's Shadow Clone jutsu.

He had also explained the events before he came to this world. How he was chasing after his friend, Sasuke, to return him to their village. As it turned out Sasuke didn't want to be saved so they had ended up fighting. Sasuke was considered a genius but Naruto was able to keep up with him for the most part. Sasuke ended up stabbing him with an electrified hand jutsu, called the Chidori, which was how he got that chest wound. After that they went at each other with their strongest attacks. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in Earthland.

Makarov had tried to find information about that dark power that he had sensed inside of Naruto. However, when he had mentioned it, Naruto seemed to not want to talk about it. The old guild master knew it wasn't best to pry, at least until Naruto trusted him better, so he let him be.

The only thing left to figure out was where Naruto was going to stay. Porlyusica definitely wasn't going to let him stay. Despite being a healer, she was just down right grouchy. He could have stayed in the forest and just forage for food, but the problem was he didn't know what was safe to eat or if any animals would think he was prey. Luckily, Makarov had invited Naruto to join Fairy Tail for the time being to earn some money for a place to live.

The misplaced ninja had gotten a basic summary about what wizard guilds were and what they did. They were a collection of wizards who would share any information and the best places for a wizard to find work. People would send job requests to the Magic Council, which would then be distributed to the various guilds in Fiore. Then wizards or a group of wizards would take on that job via their guild. There were also what was known as dark guilds; wizard guilds who weren't recognized by the Magic Council and who regularly committed various crimes. To Naruto, this all seemed similar to how shinobi villages worked. The Magic Council being the Daimyos, the guilds being the villages, the guild master being the Kages, and the wizards being the ninjas. Weird how similar the two worlds were.

Naruto didn't see anything wrong with that since if he was going to stay in this world for a while, he would need some way to make money. He could always steal stuff, but he didn't want to be considered a criminal and have the guilds or these Rune Knight people come after him. And besides, from what Naruto had been told, Fairy Tail was supposed to be like one big family. That would be kind of nice. He never had a family unless you counted Tsunade and Jiraiya; though the former was the Hokage so that didn't really count.

He would have gone straight to the guild that very day, but Porlyusica just hit him with her broom again. She said that his body had to properly heal from his injuries that he had suffered in his fight. Personally that woman was a bitch, but she was a great healer. Weird how a healer of people could dislike humans so much. Naruto had actually been well enough for a few days but Porlyusica had wanted to make sure there wasn't a side effect from entering Earthland through the Anima.

Also Makarov was nice enough to provide him some new clothes, seeing as his old ones were pretty much destroyed in his grand entrance into Earthland. He was now wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the chest, over which he was wearing an open, dark-orange jacket similar to Makarov's. On his lower body he had a pair of black pants with a small pouch for kunai attached to his thigh. On his feet wear a pair of black, open-toed sandals. He missed his orange jumpsuit, but the only things that had survived were his Konoha headband, and the First Hokage's gemstone necklace. At least his new outfit had a little bit of orange.

Now here he was standing in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. It was a rather fancy, three story building. Each level was smaller than the last creating a pyramid like look. Above the large double doors there was a sign that said 'FAIRY TAIL' stood proudly with to sprites standing on either side of it. This was by far one of the fanciest buildings he had ever seen. The only one that was even fancier was that large building he passed on the way here. Kardia Cathedral is what he thought people had called it.

Seeing Magnolia for what it was kind of made him want to explore Earthland. If this was just a town, then he couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the world was like. Hell, while he searched for some way home maybe he could learn some kickass spells. Hey, why not just make this whole incident into a kind of training trip. By the time he found a way home he would be the most badass wizard and shinobi! That would be awesome! Become the first Wizard Hokage.

_'Damn that has a good ring to it!_" The optimistic blond thought as he grinned."_Maybe this coming to another world thing isn't so bad. It could be like a training trip. Then when I get home, I can get Sasuke back and take the hat from Granny Tsunade.' _With his mind set on the goal to get stronger, the young dimension hopping shinobi entered the guild hall; eager to get training and to find a way to return home.

If there was a way.

* * *

**Alright this is my first fanfic. I have to say I think I did pretty well on it. I went back and edited everything I thought could be fixed. I'm brand new to this so I'm sorry for any screw ups.**

**Now I would like to thank my friend Slaya for doing a little proofreading of this (hopefully) final update to the first chapter. He did a really great job and got a lot of the little things I had missed.**

**Now I'm unsure about the pairings. There are just so many possibilities that I ****am probably**** just go****nna go**** with a harem. I already have a few ideas on who will be in it but I am open to suggestions. Keep in mind I want actual reasons, not just ****some of the ****'She's my favorite character' bullshit. ****Tell me why she should be paired with Naruto. ****If I do a harem it's only going to be five or six girls depending on how well this is received. ****Keep in mind that as of now, none of the canon 'pairings' are really happening.**

**Now there is something I want you guys to do. Review. Actually give me some feedback on what you thought of this. If you see any kind of grammar or spelling mistake, or if it looks like I forgot to put something in; please tell me know in the review. I'm going to work on this some but updates will be slow do to school. I really need to pass calculus.**

**Also if you want to be a fanfiction author, look at my profile. There are some rules that could help you.**

**Alright guys, see ya when I see ya.**


End file.
